


Inveigle

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 11 (2016.01.11)</b>
</p>
<p><i>verb</i> (used with object)<br/>1. to entice, lure, or ensnare by flattery or artful talk or inducements (usually followed by <i>into</i>):<br/><i>to inveigle a person into playing bridge.</i><br/>2. to acquire, win, or obtain by beguiling talk or methods (usually followed by <i>from</i> or <i>away</i>):<br/><i>to inveigle a theater pass from a person.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inveigle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-01-15.

Sometimes Derek wondered if the only reason he and Stiles even got together was because he kissed him just to get him to shut up. It seemed plausible. It seemed especially plausible like when he was angry at his boyfriend because why did all of his ideas have to end up with someone in pain or in trouble? It was like a Director Trademark at this point. Although, it wasn’t usually Stiles in cuffs (until the end anyway).

“I said I was co-operating! Ow ow ow! Damn! Did they give you guys BDSM training at your station? Save it for the bedroom, please.”

Derek only barely kept from dropping his face into his hands. Or turning and walking away. Because Scott was still in the back with Allison, hopefully successfully picking the safe and lifting the artifact that’d been causing Beacon Hills supernaturally bullshit issues for two weeks.

One of the LAPD was deep in talks with the distraught-looking store owner, though Derek knew it was a front on the store owner’s part. The mall shop was practically a front for selling witch goods. No, scratch that, it was actually a front for selling witch goods.

“Look, I said I’m sorry! I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to open that door!”

“There’s literally a sign on the door that says ‘KEEP OUT’!” the store owner spit at him, glaring with a glare that was a hell of a lot more real and with a tinge of magic that made Derek’s hackles raise. “What are you, illiterate?!”

“No, I’m fucking dyslexic, ass-wipe, thanks for asking! Why did you even have a KEEP OUT door unlocked anyway?!” Stiles shouted back.

Derek’s hearing, half-fixated on the back room, heard Scott and Allison climbing out the window and a _“We’re good, let’s go.”_ from Scott.

Finally.

Derek stepped forward slowly and carefully, as non-threatening as someone who looked like he did could. “Officer, I can confirm my boyfriend is dyslexic, and so can his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

The man startled and narrowed his eyes at Derek and then at Stiles who was being kept in-fuming-place by his partner, a woman who looked even more Amazonian than Erica.

“Why didn’t he just say so?”

“As you can see, he doesn’t exactly think before he speaks,” Derek replied dryly.

“Hey!”

They both ignored Stiles and turned towards the owner.

“So, if you’re not actually going to press charges, can I take my idiot home?

_“Hey!”_

The warlock sneered and then turned his head. “Yeah, fine. Just take him and get out. Make sure he never steps foot near my store again.”

“Not a problem.”

* * *

“So… speaking of BDSM…” Stiles trailed off, grinning from the Camaro’s passenger seat.

“If you really think I’ll be up for anything other than tying you to the bed and leaving you there right now, you’re sorely mistaken,” Derek told him, scowl out the windshield firmly in place.

“Alright, we’ll table that.”

The car was silent for a miraculous two minutes before Stiles spoke again.

“Thanks for bailing me out, babe.” Derek could hear the grin in his voice and feel it in the lips pressed to his cheek. He didn’t reply, but he let his scowl ease, and he could almost hear Stiles smiling.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Inveigle). Tschüß.


End file.
